7 Minutes in Heaven with Death Note characters!
by GaaraXlover265
Summary: You are the main Character and what will happen in 7 minutes? Read x Death Note Characters, more Characters are being added soon
1. L

7 Minutes in Heaven with Death Note characters!

Part 1

L

U slowly reached into the hat Misa gave u and pulled out piece of paper. Slowly opening and reading the name but then ur eyes widen, "um…..i got u L" she said blushing slightly. L slowly got up and strolled over to the closet, with you close behind him. When you got in and the door was shut, you were shocked to see that the closet was completely black and you couldn't even see. From the dark closet you hear his voice, " (put in ur name) where are u? I'm afraid it is too dark for me to see." "I'm over here" u said and then heard him walking towards u. "Just a wait minute, I'm trying to find u." U let out a small gasp when u felt his hand touch ur chest. He backs away, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare u" he said thinking he touched ur arm. "I-it's ok …. u just surprised me, that's all." Ur sight has gotten a bit better, u could see only a dark figure in front of u.

u and L have been working together for a long time now. U loved him even if he was weird at times but u didn't tell him since u were both working on the Kira cass. Soon the dark figure was getting close and then u felt his breath against your cheek. L brushed some hair to the side that was hiding ur face. "Is something wrong L?" u ask while turning to a light red even though he has done this a few times before. He looked at u and said "Yes there is, I love someone but I don't know how to tell them. Both u and I know that I'm not the best when it come to describing feelings" U look down at the ground sadly thinking that person was the other girl, Tsuki, who also worked on the cass with u and L.

But u wanted him to be happy and said "Well ….. make sure u have her full attention and tell her while looking straight into her eyes" Just then u feel him pick up ur chin and bought u to his face and said "_ I love u." U were shocked by what he said but didn't have any time to think about it when he kissed you very gently at first, as though he was nervous, but as soon as you touched his lips and wrapped your arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you more passionately. L's lips tasted just like sweets and let's just say you have a sweet tooth. He shyly licked ur bottom lip and u gladly let him in. L slowly wraps his tongue around ur and slightly squeezed making u moan softly.

He slowly starts to push towards the wall but not trying to be too forceful. Once ur back touched the wall, u felt his hand move up ur shirt and he starts to toy with ur chest. Soon he pulled away for a breath. He looked into your eyes and said "I-i'm sorry _, it just that I also liked you a lot and I couldn't control my-" His sentence was cut off by you kissing him. He kissed back but with more force and passion. ''I've wanted you to do that for so long...'' You say quietly while blushing a light pink. ''I was worried you'd be upset if I did.'' He whispers to u, ''No, I'm glad you did.'' U reply making him blush a deep red. L pulled you closer to him and pressed his lips to yours again.

In mid-makeout session, he pulled away again but went for ur neck and licked it like a lollypop. U moan when he hit ur sweet spot, he smiled and stared to nibble on it gently. U feel his other hand slide up ur shirt and he starts to play with ur chest with a little more kiss moved back up to ur forehead then down ur nose, lips, and neck before he slid both hands under ur bra. u slide ur hands up his shirt and feel his awesome chest. He looks at u and u nod yes, L takes off ur shirt and bra then he throws it aside. ur large breasts and hard nipples quickly were covered in his hungry kisses, he moved the other hand down and slid into ur pants and slowly rubs ur place.

U moan then he takes off ur pants and panties. His kisses caressed ur whole body until he was almost high with arousal and desire. U take off his shirt a look at him amazing 6 pack while he takes off his pants. U gasp as u felt two fingers slid up deep inside u. L kisses u passionately as he slowly moves his fingers in and out. U moan again and he takes it as a sign to get a little rougher. U couldn't help but wiggle a little making him grin, "_, u look so cute right now" he said making u blush a deep red. He then sits on the floor and pulls u down with him, placing u on his lap.

U could **feel** him getting excited and smiled. But then u let out a loud gasp as he starts to grind into u hard. "is it alright to put it in?" L ask with a questioning look on his face. U nod but he sighed, "Are u sure u want to do this _-chan?" U smiled and kiss his cheek, "only if it's u" he blushed and nodded. He gently slides it in and moans. U bite ur lip due to the new feeling but then soon get use to it. He slowly starts to thrust into u while moaning. Misa then opens the door "times up."


	2. Mellow

Mellow

You were given a hat and then pull out a sheet of paper. Slowly you open it up and read the name, "...Mello?" you look around wondering if he was really there. Mello stands up and walks to the closet with u behind him. Now there's a thing between you and Mello, ur both chocolate lovers but both of you didn't know this. You notice the pissed off look on Mello's face and guessed it was because he didn't want to be with u but really he was just in a fit because he had no chocolate, oh but you did. When the door closed behind you, both of you stand on the opposite side of the closet. Since you thought he didn't like you, you pulled out a nice chocolate bar and started licking it slowly. You couldn't tell he was getting pissed at you eating right in his face so you continued ur slow unknown torture. You start to nibble at the corner of the chocolate, this made Mellow blush really red since u were eating it so seductively. But hey that's how you eat ur chocolate.(lol XD) Then you broke a peace off and put in ur mouth and the rest of it away. Soon Mello had enough of the torture and then tried to get the chocolate that you were eating by roughly kissing you on the lips and moving his tongue so he could get to the chocolate. Closet

You were shocked out of your mind and just stand there and let him continue. Mello slammed you against the closet wall and ran his hands over you sides as your hands gripped his hair being so close to him. He started to enjoy the kiss and pressed his chest on yours (btw, its anime, u have big boobs lol) and sticks one of his legs in between both of your legs. You moan a bit but get louder when he starts to wiggle his body parts around u. The chocolate has long melted but stared to run down ur neck. Now humans need air to live which both of you were losing a lot of in your chocolate kiss. Mello pulled away and the both of you took very longs breaths of air. Mello, not wanting to waste chocolate licked up the trail of melted chocolate down to ur neck.

"Y-you stole m-my chocolate. I-i would have given you some if u j-just asked." you try to say as clearly as possible while he licks your neck. Mello just chuckled, "Now what fun would that be?" Mello then wrapped his arms around your small waist and pulled your waist to his. You reach down behind you, and grab a skinny chocolate bar. You open your mouth and slowly start to eat it. Mello then smirked and lightly pushed the bar of chocolate into your mouth a little further. You moaned as the bar slipped further in. Mello was really turned on at that point, trying to keep his composure, and not rip your clothes off. He pulled you even closer to him, so that there was no space at all between you both, as he slipped the bar even further. You groaned, your lips completely engulfing the bar. You ''felt'' Mello get excited and smirked. He held the part of the chocolate bar sticking out in his mouth. He was an inch away from your face, before he completely pressed his lips against yours with much passion. You each tasted the chocolate in each other's mouths. You groaned into the kiss, and he smirked against your lips, lowering his hands to your rear end and easing you against the wall.

He lustfully pressed his body against yours, and licked your bottom lip. Mello immediately entered upon your lips barely parting open and explored your mouth. He pinned your wrists up to your sides as he leaned into the kiss even more. You gasp quietly in pain, feeling pressure on your bust, but Mello didn't care. He slowly laid u down on the closet floor. You looked up at him with your seemingly innocent eyes again, as he gazed back, as if in a trance. ''What?'' you asked, feeling self-conscious, as you bit your lower lip. He smirked. ''You look so fragile, _. Are you sure you'll be able to...?'' You nod, and pull his face to yours, then passionately kiss him. Once you let go of the lip lock, you say, ''I-It's not like you to care whether or not I'm ready from something, Mihael...''. and small smile appeared on ur face. ''Are you scared? Is this your first time to?'' you innocently. He growls and crashes his lips onto your, then tightly grabs your breast. You yelp in pain as he did so. He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth as he squeezes your breast even tighter. You cry out in pain again, but his kiss muffles your voice. You regretted insulting him as being ''inexperienced'', but at the same time...strangely loved the feeling he was giving you.

You grasped his shirt, as he started undoing your pants, his lips still glued to yours. He released his grasp on your lips to slide off your shirt, and you undid his pants and shirt in turn. Now both had absolutely no item of clothing on your bare skin. Mello got on top of you and kissed you again. He then pulled back, looked you in the eyes. You stared back at him. ''M-Mello...?'' He smirked as he whispered back, ''I thought you didn't want me to ask if you were ready.'' You blushed furiously. ''B-but still, you should tell me if…..." you blush even more and look away. He chuckles and slowly starts to kiss your neck. Mello then leaned in, an inch from your face, his soft blond hair brushing past your cheek. ''Are you ready?'' You bite your trembling lower lip and nod. He smiled then he thrusted forward...


	3. Matsuda

Matsuda

You sighed, you supposed that it was alright to let Misa have her way for now. You pulled out a slip of snow white paper. You looked around the room, ''Okay. Who's is this?'' you were a little confused when no one seemed to answer. Oh, well. You supposed that might you not get to play. You suppressed a smile. Then someone came out of the kitchen. You raised an eyebrow. Wasn't that Misa's old manager? The one that fell to his death?, you thought ''Ah! That must be Matsu's paper!'' Misa said this like she had felt it was a difficult discovery. ''Huh?'' he quirked an eyebrow, and looked at Misa. Then he looked at you and realized that the game had started. You almost wanted to slap that girl. She had been planning to ambush you, hadn't she? You weren't about to wait for him. He seemed pretty shy. You wanted to get this over with, and he was obviously embarrassed. It'd go quicker if you just went ahead into the closet.

As you entered you heard Misa yell, ''Go for it, Matsu! Look how excited she is!'' your eye twitched. Sometimes that girl could be intolerable. He followed after you, and Misa quickly shut the door. You twitched again when you heard the lock click. That was a little suspicious. ''You know, you'd think I'd be scared,'' you started, and he looked like he was upset by this remark, ''Being stuck in a closet with a ghost and all.'' ''What?'' he asked. you almost laughed as you saw the gears turning in his head trying to figure out the meaning of your statement. ''Oh! That! Right…..I just had to fake my death,'' he waved his hands in front of himself as he explained this. ''Really….why? You must be involved in some pretty dangerous stuff if you had to fake your own death,'' at this point you were just teasing him. You thought that his facial expressions were funny yet cute for a shy older guy.

''Uh? No, no. It's not that at all,'' he said with a nervous look. you could tell that he was trying to think of how to make it out of this situation. You had to suppress laughter. This guy was classic, you'd never seen a guy older than you that could be so adorable. You slowly walk closer to him until your bodies were almost touching. ''That's okay,'' you hid a grin and whispered into his ear,'' I like my boys bad,'' and you then put some hot breath onto his neck. You grin when his face turned several a bright shades of red. For an older guy, he sure was fun! What if I be just a little mean to him, u thought. You wrap your arms around his neck and slowly nibble on his ear. You could hear him lightly groan from his throat and smirk. Stepping closer you press your body to his and licking his ear.

He turns even redder and tries to hold his composure. Your hand cupped the side of his face, and you pressed your lips against his. You felt an electric feeling, one you hadn't had since your first love. His arms wrapped themselves around your hips, showing that he didn't want you to move. His tongue shyly rubbed against your lips, and you didn't hesitate to answer to his request. Your tongue met his eagerly, rubbing against his, welcoming it. Even though you had lost the fierce, passionate battle you couldn't say it hadn't been what you wanted. You gave a small whimper when you had to separate for air. It was this moment that Misa opened the door. She giggled at the two of you. You looked at her for three seconds before using your foot to close to the door in her face. You heard the laughter of the other room's occupants. You ignored this then resumed your previous activities and look back at Matsuda.

You look at him innocently causing his face to flush as gulped he looking at you. _Hmmm looks like I found your weak point_, you thought smiling. He looks at you blushing and slowly starts to rub your shoulders. He kisses you again and lightly pushing u to the other wall of the closet. You follow him while you start to nibble lightly on his soft lips. Once your back touched the wall he slowly rubs your hips causing you to lightly moan. Matsuda blushed at the sound of your voice and bites his lip as he look at you innocent form. You hide your grin as you thought of something to really make him blush. You look up at him with puppy eyes and fiddle with your fingers, "p-please be gentle….." you said in a cute innocent voice.

He blushed ten different kinds of reds and trembles as he holds himself from ripping off your clothes. He nods and hugs you tightly, "but….are u sure….with me?" You smile and nod as you rub his cheek, "I'm all yours." He blushed again and nods as her pulls you closer. He licks your lips again but you felt like teasing him more and do not allow him in. he frowns and quickly grabs your rear end making you gasp at the sudden movement. He takes the opportunity and slides his tongue into your mouth and explores every inch of it. You blush and moan into the deep kiss. You could feel him starting to get really excited since the thing that was poking for a while and now it just got even bigger.

Matsuda starts to slowly snake his hand up your shirt and looks at you to check if you were still willing. You look at and smile, "it's alright, no need to be so nervous." He nods and lightly rubs her chest while moving to your neck and leaves a trail of kisses. The feeling causes you to moan again. You hug him pulling closer and rubbing his back. He smiled and gently licks under your ear as he slowly pulled up your shirt.

There was some Banging on the door causing both of you jump. "MOVE YOUR ASS AND HURRY UP. OTHERS WANT A TURN!" Mello's voice shouts. Matsuda blushes and looks at you, "I-I'm sorry" You looks at him and smile, "guess what, I have a place all to myself if u want to join me" He blushed and nods, "only if it's ok"

(add a comment if u want me to add more to it)


End file.
